White flame-retardant films are widely used for cable coating, print material, label, interior decoration, timber lamination and the like, and polyvinyl chloride, polyester and polypropylene films have been usually used in such applications. Polyvinyl chloride films having an added flame-retardant, however, cause the problem of generating toxic gases on combustion. In case of polyester and polypropylene films, olefin or styrene-based resins are frequently mixed therewith in order to enhance covering ability and flexibility, which results in lowering of the flame-retardancy and heat-resistance.